Night shift
by Destiney Hope
Summary: a follow on to broken past. Ahito's back with the snow kids and Thran has to look after him at night
1. Chapter 1

**Night shift**

**Disclamer:it is my regret to have to tell you i dont own Galactik Football .**

**ch1 Get ready**

**Thran pov**

Ahito is back with us! You would think thats a good thing ,well it is .........for everyone else . O.K i'll admit it its good to have him back during the day but at night.......lets just say they are not great for me i hate them. But its not like Ahito's enjoying every minuet of it ,there is no way in hell he's enjoying it...................unless he likes almost dying(and this time it was not my fault so if you want to blame me, tough)

See it started when we went to get him from Akillian Simbai gave me this peice of paper with all these instructions of what to do incase of emergancy in the middle of the night. Any way at the bottom of all these insturctions there was a little note saying:_Dont kill him._

Come on! like im going to harm or at least purpously harm Ahito . I dont think anyone trusts me not to kill Ahito in the middle of the night. D'Jok actually asked me if I wanted Ahito to move in with him!Seriously am I that horrible to my little brother? ok I occasionally draw on his face with black pen when hes asleep and once I dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him when he wouldnt wake up but thats about it. I ok i did break his leg when we were nine but it was an accident,I promise.

Anyway when I saw Ahito on Akillian I felt really guilty,he really did look sick at least three shades paler then normal and he was still really weak but he was better than he no one gave me the memo that i was now officially bad brother of the year sad truth, for weeks ive had to deal with the _is he the reason Ahitos in hospital_ looks even though Arch told them it was a major Cataplexy attack that landed him in hospital( not me so dont blame me) not that any one knew what cataplexy was so I had to put up with the looks for what seemed like forever till I was told he was ok and we were going to get him and the rest is history.

so that brings us up to now its 10:15pm Ahitos been asleep for about half an hour and nothing remotly terrible has happend. so now all ive got to do is get ready for the night shift.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2: The shift**

**Thran pov**

I wake up. I dont know why I just have a feeling something is wrong I imeadiatly check on hes not there to check on, was having him back just some crule dream? Is god punishing me for nearly killing him when we were 7?

No he _was_ here and im never going to shake the tag of "worst brother ever" if i lose him now. I Look out side on the balcony and there is Ahito( thank god) but somethings weird. I go to see if hes ok but hes not, definatly not.

He's shivering like mad and when he turns to face me his eyes are glazed over like he wasnt really connected to genesis. Suddenly hes falling forward I grab him and he lay in my arms shivering violently and 's freezing,a memory trigers at the back of my mind ,this has happend before.

**Flashback (normal pov)**

_A nine year old Ahitos shivering like crazy in his and Thrans shared room and Thran runs to find there mom ._

_she comes running and wraps him up in his covers trying to get him to warm up ._

_Thran watches from the door way worried as his mom sat Ahito on her lap wrapped up in his covers and starts rubbimg the covers to create heat tapping his face with her free hand saying "come on baby wake up,come on Ahito,come on!" she was getting no response from Ahito and was getting a bit frantic she told Thran to get the extra blankets from the cupboard and contined the rubbing and the tapping and the "come on"ing and when Thran came back she wrapped Ahito up in them aswell and kept going ._

_After another half hour went by with no response from Ahito and there mom getting more frantic by the minuet Ahito finaly started coming to with little groans and a lot of coughing and strugling from being wrapped up so tight._

_After she got Ahito settled down to sleep their mom turned to Thran._

_"If this ever happens again when your outside"she said"you have to get him inside and you have to keep him warm by any means possible o.k?_

_Thran just nodded, he had been scared too more than scared terrified._

**End of flash back**

**Thran pov**

I take him inside ,its hard to carry some one of the exact same hight and weight as you with the added weight of them being unconsious,but sheer determination drives me on. I put him on my bed(it was closer) grab the covers of his bed and wrap him up in them hoping that will warm him up. but after ten minuets of nothing exept shivering its obvious its not working ,so I try the face tapping thing "come on" I said " if you wake up now I promise i'll never draw on your face when your asleep again"

Yeh like that was really gonna work but it was worth a shot so I try again " Hey Ahito guess what ,I've got chocolate chip pancakes" that didnt work and chocolate chip pancakes are Ahitos favourite (and mine, but thats a diffrent story).

After a few more minuets of no response I wrap Ahito in my covers aswell I really hope this works im running out of options ,the heatings up full blast and Ahitos wrapped up in both covers .

**2 hours later.............**

I've checked on the coumputor and 2 hours is a dangerously long time to be like that .so there is nothing for it i go over and pull him into a hug type thing and do the heat creating thing with my hands it dose'nt seem to be working till Ahito starts coughing and strugling to get out from the covers he finaly opens his eyes takes one look at the position we'r in an fights even harder to get away .I'm so relived that he's alive I drop him causing him to hit his head of the wall and yelp in pain but its a good thing I am not the _Ahito killer _I thought i was going to be.

I help him back to his own bed and he settles down to sleep. I go back to my bed but I look at the time first 5:45 there is no point going to sleep training is in fifteen minuets I dont think I've ever felt so tired in my entire life.

**Finished!**

**All comments welcome but if you flame me i will flame you right back!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
